Transformers 5: Dark Space
by Bumblebee'sGuardian
Summary: Months after the events of Transformers 4, Senator Sam Witwicky has joined the presidential ticket with the aid of Will Lennox to try to stem the political upheaval and to sanction the presence of their Autobot brothers once more. While their biggest trial will be to convince the public of their good intentions, a darkness lingers and it's coming from the dark of space. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

As the President of the United States looked between the files in front of him and the news footage on the television screen, he regretted his decision to ever become President. Things had gone so wrong within a matter of a few small years and the worst was that he had to find out about it from the news. Yes, he had ordered that all ties between the military and the Autobots be severed to placate the public, but he had not expected this. Harold Attinger had gone behind everyone's back, using his team that was supposed to hunt down Decepticons to hunt down the Autobots as well. They had been hunting down the very people who had sworn to protect them. And now it was coming back to bite him. Hard.

The Decepticons that they had destroyed were back thanks to Attinger and his stupidity. Joshua Joyce was at least repentant. According to Cade Yaeger, Attinger hadn't even tried to before he was killed. _Aiding_ the enemy in his own twisted chance for justice and patriotism, he had just about destroyed the true meaning of patriotism. Thankfully, this Cade Yaeger and Optimus Prime had painted a clear picture of what it meant to be a patriot. And to have honor.

Another reporter broadcasted the crowd in front of the White House, most calling for him to resign the Presidency immediately. God, he was screwed and he could only blame is own misplaced trust in Attinger.

There was one small relief. Elections were coming. He would be leaving the office soon. Word was that some kid that used to work with the Autobots was now slated to join the ticket. And the President was going to back him for all he was worth.

* * *

><p>Senator Samuel James Witwicky stepped out of his apartment, trailed not far behind by his wife, Carly, who held their son, Spike. William Lennox, former Colonel of NEST, was right behind them, looking as serious as the day he'd thrust the Allspark into Sam's hands and told him to run. Reporters and news crews lined the sidewalk, leaning over the arms of the Secret Service agents clearing a path for the group, yelling out their questions and comments as they tried to thrust their mics closer to him.<p>

The moment they all were safely in the Secret Service vehicle, Sam let out a sigh. Part of him was regretting his decision to run for President. The other was telling him he was doing the right thing and there was no turning back for his path. There never was. Not since the day his Grandfather found Megatron frozen beneath the Arctic Circle.

Lennox kept his eye on the reporters even as they pulled away from the apartment. "You sure picked a rodeo, Sam."

Sam just nodded in agreement and put an arm around Carly whose tense shoulder's relaxed at his touch. "Thanks for being a part of this, Lennox. I mean, you didn't have to do this."

Lennox shrugged. "No, but I needed to. Especially for the Autobots. It wasn't right what we did to them, before and after the stuff with Attinger."

Sam tensed at the name of the now dead CIA agent. Attinger and his Cemetery Wind had caused more trouble than Sector Seven, Galloway and the whole US Government combined. "We had to break ties with them. Be we never stopped trusting in them or supporting them. Hell, that's why I started getting into politics. To change people's minds and be ready to help the Autobots when the chance came. And it did. All that matters is that we're here to set things right again and they know that too."

Lennox smirked. "You're a lot more grown up than the kid I met at Hoover Dam. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Sam smiled at the compliment, "But I'm going to have to draw back on that on my speech today. Remember what I first told Maggie and Glen?"

"You're kidding."

"You wish."

* * *

><p>A meteor of unknown elements thundered through the Earth's atmosphere, landing in a corn field with an earthshaking thud. Then it transformed. Optimus had returned to Earth.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As Lennox and Sam made their way to the podium, Lennox felt a familiar flip of uncertainty in his stomach. They were actually going through with this. They were about to step up to the podium and try to change the world. A month ago, Lennox couldn't have even imagined running for office with the Witwicky kid.

* * *

><p><em>One month prior…<em>

_It was a hot afternoon in the middle of July. Will was out in his backyard building his daughters a treehouse. Then he heard the footsteps._

_If Will hadn't been a soldier, he probably wouldn't have heard the sound of the approaching footsteps. No, not many would still have heard them over the pounding of nails into firm pinewood. Not many would have also had the presence of mind to reach for the gun in their toolbox as they waited for whoever was there to identify themselves._

_"__Hey, Lennox, need a hand up there?"_

_Will smiled, recognizing the voice of Sam Witwicky anywhere. "Only if you feel like getting pine sap all over you, kid." Lennox put down both his gun and his hammer, clambering down the makeshift ladder._

_Sam stood a yard or so from the tree with a halfhearted grin on his face, his suit not overly expensive, but neat enough to remind even Lennox that the once bumbling high school kid was now a United States Senator._

_Lennox pulled off his work gloves and shook Sam's hand. "Nice suit. Never took you for a political man…"_

_"__Never thought I'd meet aliens and save the world either," said Sam, "After Chicago, it just seemed…right."_

_Lennox nodded. "You heard what happened with Cemetery Wind and the CIA?"_

_"__Heard about it and was glad Optimus was the one to kill this Attinger guy. You know he tried to kill me once, right?" Sam grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I hadn't been running for senator at the time, I'd be a dead man. At least that's what the DOD's files are saying. He got the news of my political run just before his agents were going to pull the trigger."_

_Lennox frowned. "Why are you telling me this, Sam? I'm not in the game anymore."  
>"No. But I need someone I can trust with me and I trust you, Lennox. I'm going to try to get the Autobots sanctioned again and I need your help."<em>

_Will paused, trying to process this. "Why would you need an old soldier like me? And how would you even try to get the Autobots sanctioned again?"_

_Sam looked Will fearlessly in the eyes. "Lennox, I'm going to run for president. And I want you to run with me."_

* * *

><p>Will had laughed for about a minute straight after Sam had said this before he looked back at the kid and realized how serious he was about this. Any humor in the situation was lost and Lennox found himself taking the rest of what Sam had had to say to him without a question of his sincerity.<p>

Sam wasn't a kid anymore. He was a grown adult who had lost the chance for a normal life but was making the best of his experiences. Sam was using his experiences and his skills to try to give their friends a home again on Earth and to curb the insanity that had resulted from Cemetery Wind's public debacle. His experience with the Autobots and the Decepticons along with his interactions with the government left him the perfect candidate for the presidency.

As the former NEST colonel and friend of the Autobots followed Sam up to the podium, he didn't even feel a hit of fear at what he was about to do. He was only worried about what would come after.

* * *

><p>The clamor of crowd seemed to rise to new volumes as the governor of Nevada finished his introduction of Senator Witwicky and his running mate, William Lennox, the two taking the podium and waving to the crowd. Sam seemed slightly more accustom to the chaos than Lennox who looked slightly uncomfortable with all of the attention. Sam just placed a reassuring hand on the former colonel's shoulder and Lennox just glanced at Sam and nodded, loosening up.<p>

Optimus watched all of this from the back of the crowd, his new alternate mode blending in with the other security trucks around him. He smiled solemnly to himself. Sam had become a fine young man and an even better politician; his ratings had soared since he'd taken office according to the political polls Optimus had seen. The revelations about Cemetery Wind and Sam's outspokenness about needing to right the wrongs of the current administration had only succeeded in boosting his ratings further. If only to solidify his position, Sam had gone to Lennox for a running mate, a family man who had not only worked with the Autobots, but who had also served his country both on and off American soil. The American public would favor them both.

Optimus watched Sam approach the podium and motion for the crowd to calm down. The Prime settled down on his axles and waited for silence to fall over the crowd. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p>Sam gripped the podium as he waited for the crowd to simmer down. The first time he'd made a political speech, he'd been scared to death that he'd mess up. To make matters worse, he'd forgotten his speech entirely, and he'd had to pinch himself when his adlibbed speech had roused tremendous applause. It had gotten easier with time. Today however was different. Today, he wasn't just running for any political office. He was going to run for the office of the President.<p>

Sam smiled as the crowd finally fell into complete silence. Now or never.

"A little over a decade ago, I bought a car. It turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" Sam paused momentarily. "Who knew that he'd end up becoming my best friend? I didn't. Like most people, I had no idea that life existed anywhere but on Earth. Then I met the Autobots. They came to this planet to recover an artifact of their culture that had been lost during their civil war. They also came to defend us. While the Decepticons came to Earth to take back the artifact and take over the planet, the Autobots came to help us. Admittedly, they were intimidating when I first met them. I felt so small and insignificant compared to them. But they were just as human as you or I. Just older and a little wiser. And more tired of war than any pacifist or soldier."

Sam paused again, sensing Lennox shifting behind him. "Will Lennox and I are some of the few people that I feel were privileged to know the Autobots. To actually _know_ the Autobots. To know them as people and not machines. To know them as friends and allies, not as enemies and fugitives.

"After the Battle of Chicago, the world demonized the Autobots. But let me say this. When the Earth cast them out in compliance with Sentinel Prime's demands, they could have very well left us to our fate. A fate far darker than anything I ever want to imagine. But they stayed. They stayed to fight for our freedom. Without the Autobots, Chicago would have only been the beginning. The Decepticons intended to enslave the entire human race to help them rebuild their home planet, Cybertron. The Autobots willingly sacrificed both their lives and any chance they would ever have of rebuilding their home in order to save our world."

Sam took in a deep breath. "I admit that at the time, breaking off human and Autobot relations was an intelligent political move on the President's behalf. It was a good attempt to pacify all of us humans who blamed all Cybertronians, Decepticon and Autobot, for the loss of life in Chicago. But we should never have abandoned them. Because they never abandoned us. The CIA program Cemetery Wind was our government's solution to hunting down the remaining Decepticons after NEST ceased military operations with the Autobots. But they were only supposed to hunt down Decepticons. Harold Attinger and the rest of his team of psychopaths decided to go against their presidential orders and instead hunted down all Cybertronians. In order to do this, Attinger made a deal with a Cybertronian bounty hunter who lent them is skills in exchange for capturing the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, for his own nefarious purposes. As a result of Cemetery Wind's many mistakes and deals, Megatron, the deceased leader of the Decepticons was able to be resurrected in the form of Galvatron who now hides somewhere on this planet, plotting to destroy us all still and rebuild his army. And we're going to need help stopping him. We need the Autobots as our allies once more.

"I know that a lot of people still resent the Autobots even though they aren't the problem and I understand. At one point, I blamed them for never having the chance to have a normal life after meeting them. I abandoned them when they only asked for a small gesture of friendship from me. It almost cost us our world." Sam paused once more. It was time. "And it was because of that that I learned to become a responsible adult. I learned to become a better person. I realized that I had a chance to make a difference with everything I had learned and experienced. After everything that had happened to me, the Autobots are what led me here. It led me to politics. It led me to becoming a representative for my home state. Now, in lieu of all that has occurred, I want to represent my country to the world. I'm running for the office of the President of the United States and with your help, I plan to make sure that the freedom we have fought to keep stays ours!"

Sam stepped back slightly from the podium and the crowd was instantly filled with the roaring clamor of voices. But none of it was in anger or disagreement with what he had said. They were cheering _for_ him. Sam spared a glance back at Lennox. The former colonel was clapping, a reassuring grin on his face. They had sent things into motion. Now to see how far they would go.

* * *

><p>Galvatron watched the news feed with unhindered rage. There was the boy. The boy who had killed him not so long ago. The boy who now dared openly to combat him and support the Autobots. He would find him, yes. He would find Samuel Witwicky. And he would exact his revenge upon him and then his precious Earth.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. It is my first chapter story and I appreciate all of the favs and follows! I also want to thank my friend Marya for being a fantastic editor and friend. PS I hope you enjoy the ice cream._**

* * *

><p>Lennox sat on the couch next to Sam back at the Senator's apartment. Carly and Sarah were busy creating a mini ice cream sundae station in the kitchen for the kids. Meanwhile, Annabelle, who was utterly fascinated with the inquisitive baby Spike Witwicky, was playing with the boy not far from the two fathers. "Well I think they like you…"<p>

Sam chuckled. "So it seems. Leo said that our poll numbers sky rocketed after the speech."

Lennox rolled his eyes. Leo Spitz, Sam's former roommate and current campaign manager hadn't changed much since Lennox had met him. Well, not much unless you counted the fact that he'd become a multimillionaire with his business enterprises. He'd been thrilled when Sam had come to him about helping to run and fund his campaign. While Lennox had been hesitant about the arrangement, he agreed that it had been a good decision in the long run. Thus far, Leo was doing an excellent job managing the campaign and was loving every minute of the experience.

"I'll bet," said Carly as she came in with Sarah, scooping up Spike in her arms, "I thought the whole place was on fire."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, I guess so. Should we see what the press have to say?"

Carly merely smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "After we get the kids some ice cream, ok?" Annabelle was up like a shot at the name of the sweet dessert, racing into the kitchen with her mother shaking her head as she followed her. "They don't need to hear everything the press has to say about you."

"I second this," said Lennox as he found the TV remote, "No need to introduce them to politics until the time comes."

Carly merely smiled and headed back to the kitchen, Sam watching her walk away with the same look in his eye as the one Lennox had seen after the Battle of Chicago when they were reunited.

"You got lucky, Sam. Not everyone gets a happily ever after."

Sam smirked and turned back to Lennox. "I know. She's intelligent, beautiful and an amazing woman. I tell her that every day. She usually just shoves me off the bed though and reminds me it's my turn to change Spike's diaper."

Lennox let out a laugh. "I bet you can't wait until that phase is over…"

"I can and I can't." Sam sighed. "He's going to grow up faster than the blink of an eye. I just want to be there for him as long as I can…"

Lennox nodded. "You and me both, Sam. You and me both." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Shall we see what the press has to say then?"

Sam shrugged. "Might as well." He stole the remote from Lennox and flipped it to the first news channel. A male reporter stood just a few yards from a group of protestors in front of the White House.

"-and this is the scene at the White House just hours after the announcement by Senator Sam Witwicky of his intentions to run for President. Many people where who were calling for the President's resignation are now waving signs in support of Senator Witwicky and his push for the presidency. Even more are waving signs in support of Autobots rights and for the President to push a bill forward immediately granting the Autobots both citizenship and the restatement of their alliance. While this seems to be the case here at the White House, it remains to be seen how this movement will progress. This is Kevin Riker. Back to you in the news room, Christy."

The screen shifted to the newsroom anchor, Christy Matthews. "Thank you, Kevin. Since Senator Witwicky's speech this morning, there has an abrupt and fascinating change in the Presidential polling numbers. The numbers for the other Democratic and Republican candidates have plunged in the wake of the Senator's announcement. While Senator Witwicky is still a newcomer to the world of politics, it seems that both his relations with the Autobots and his status as a hero of the Battle of Chicago have shaped him to be a highly likeable candidate. However, the main concerns expressed by other candidates is Senator Witwicky's main topic: The Autobots. Many are concerned about the impact allowing these aliens citizenship should it come to it. In the news room tonight to discuss this topic is Adeline Price, Bestselling Author of the book _The Battle of Chicago: A Survivor's Guide to Earth's Darkest Hour_. Thank you for join us, Adeline."

The camera shifted over to a neatly dressed young woman with brunette hair tied back in a ponytail. A long scar ran across her left jawline and down her neck, ending somewhere below the collar of her shirt. "Thank you, Christy. It's a pleasure to be on set with you again."

Sam paused the TV. "Did you read her book?"

Lennox shook his head. "Never had the urge. I thought she might just be someone trying to make a profit off of a tragedy."

"So did I," said Sam. He left the room and returned moments later with a copy of the book. "Then Simmons told me to read it. It's dead on accurate."

Lennox hmm-ed in understanding as he flipped through the pages. "I'll take a look at it later. For now, let's see what she has to say." He stole the remote back and pressed play.

"Now the last time you were on here was two years ago when you were on set to promote your book which had skyrocketed to the New York Times' Best Seller List within a matter of weeks of its release to the public. Now in your book, you gave a pretty clear picture of the Autobot's involvement in everything that happened in Chicago. You got to see some of this first hand. How would you describe your feelings towards the Autobot issue today?"

"Well, honestly Christy, I feel that Senator Witwicky is right. Having been rescued by an Autobot myself during the Battle of Chicago, I know for a fact that while they seem like alien killing machines to a lot of people, they are also protectors and people themselves. If the Autobots hadn't been there to help us, I doubt a lot of us would still be here today. We owe them a lot and most assuredly now we owe them some form of reparation for everything that has occurred because of Cemetery Wind."

Christy nodded. "And what are your feelings towards the Cemetery Wind incident that happened last June?"

"I feel very grateful to Mr. Yeager and his family for helping Optimus Prime and the Autobots in stopping a potentially apocalyptic event. Again. In fact, it's been thanks to Mr. Yeager and his testimony that Cemetery Wind was shut down permanently, a decision that I must say could not have happened soon enough."

Christy gave her a curious look. "You seemed to hate the Cemetery Wind program immensely. Why's that?"

"Well I could merely say that it is because of all they've done to hurt the Autobots but that wouldn't even be the half of it." Adeline Price grimaced. "You see, a detail I was hesitant to release in the book until now is that I wasn't the only one saved by the Autobot during the Battle of Chicago. My twin sister was with me as well when the Autobot in question saved us and…well, she tried to kill him. I had to physically stop her from doing so and it completely destroyed our relationship. Shortly after the Battle, she joined Cemetery Wind and we lost contact. We're on different spectrums of the issue you might say…"

"And you feel that Cemetery Wind helped to solidify the rift between you two?" said Christy.

"And helped solidify her hatred of all Cybertronians," added Ms. Price, "Harold Attinger specifically selected recruits that had a psychopathic hatred of Cybertronians regardless of their faction affiliation and he only strengthened their hatred."

"So would you say that you will be contributing to Senator Witwicky's campaign then? Last I checked, you made nearly eighty million dollars off of your book."

Ms. Price looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes and no. A good portion of my profits went towards charities helping to rebuild housing sectors of Chicago. The rest I have been using for…research purposes…"

Christy raised an eyebrow. "Research purposes? That's a pretty vague statement…"

Ms. Price smiled. "Intentionally vague, Christy. Not sure if the world is ready for what I've been up to…"

Christy leaned in closer. Clearly, she could smell a story. "Not even a small hint?"

"Let's just say that from my research, I believe there are still a good number of Autobots that remain alive on Earth and I feel that until we can make sure that we can protect them properly, say from former Cemetery Wind agents like my sister, I would cause them more harm than good if I said anything more."

Christy nodded. "Well I hope that when the time comes, you'll have quite a story to tell."

Ms. Price smiled cryptically and looked directly at the camera and Lennox felt she was looking right through him. "Maybe to a select few. If they feel like listening."

"Well thank you for coming in."

"A pleasure as always Christy," said Ms. Price, returning her attention to the news anchor.

"And after the break we'll be discussing the mass protests that are occurring all over the DC area. What is being done to make sure the public is safe and what the protests mean for your morning commute."

Sam muted the broadcast as they switched to commercials, glancing at Lennox. "…what do you think she's up to?"

Will shook his head. "I wish I knew. But I think we need to look into her… Something tells me she's got a lot to hide and it may have a negative effect on your campaign."

"Our campaign," corrected Sam, "And yeah. We need to get in contact with Ms. Price as soon as possible."

"Will! Sam! Get in here before your children eat all the ice cream!" Sarah's voice interrupted the two men.

"Be in there in a minute, Sarah!" Will stood with Sam, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll have Leo look into her financial history and see what else he can dig up," said Sam, "Then we'll find out what this is really about…"

* * *

><p>Adeline Price headed over to her car which was parked in the most lit portion to the parking garage. The silver Corvette's headlights flashed and she slipped into the passenger seat.<p>

The hologram of a young man appeared in the driver's seat. "Nice interview. When do you think Sam's going to contact us?"

"Soon." Adeline sighed and sank down into the warmth of the soft leather. "Let's go home, Sideswipe."

"I was hoping you'd say that," said the Autobot, his hologram smiling as he pulled out of the parking garage and made for home.

* * *

><p>Victoria Price watched the silver Corvette pull out of the news channel garage and started her car, her eyes never leaving the slowly disappearing vehicle. She pulled out of her own parking space and began to follow.<p>

The walkie talkie next to her crackled to life. "Bravo Ten to Bravo Leader, hostile and human compatriot have officially left the building. What do you want us to do?"

Victoria brought the mic to her lips and opened up the communication channel. "I'm going to follow them. You just make sure that when the time comes, the trap is ready. They aren't getting away this time." Victoria sneered at the silver Corvette with untempered glee, the burns on the right side of her face twisting unnaturally. "As for my sister, my orders are for us to shoot her on sight. She's a traitor to the human race and the United States of America."

"Orders received, Bravo Leader. Over and out."

Victoria set down the walkie talkie. Yes. Her twin and her Cybertronian friend would need a miracle to get out of what she had in store for them. And she wasn't going to let them have another.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: So sorry it took forever to post this! College got crazy for a few weeks so I had to put this on the back burner until I had a bit of a lull this weekend to write. Finals are next week, but I'll try to post regularly again once things settle down for me._**

**_A very heartfelt thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited the story. A special thanks to _****Karmic Acumen ****_for their pointers. For the record, I went back into the previous chapters and made some of the suggested changes, particularly with the page breaks._**

**_As usual, a very special thanks to my friend, Marya, for her editing assistance._**

* * *

><p>Adeline and Sideswipe sat in complete silence until they were well past the city limits.<p>

"Do you think it was too soon?" Adeline looked out the side window as they passed yet another sign about reporting transformers. It had been degraded by the weather and a thick layer of graffiti ran across its message.

Sideswipe's hologram shrugged. "I don't think we'll be able to tell until the dust has settled. We've got a lot banking on Sam being able to push through some sort of alliance with the government again. We're going to need to lay low for the time being though. No trips outside the security dome."

"I agree. But firstly…" Adeline pulled out a handheld radio. "Mind letting out a tone through the unit? Need to tell Victoria to frag off."

"With pleasure," growled Sideswipe. The hologram touched the radio, causing it to let out an earsplitting screech. He let it run for about a minute before let go of the radio.

"Thank you," purred Adeline. She brought the radio up to her mouth, clicking the talk button. "If you were trying to be subtle, Vicky, it isn't your style. We've had you on the radar since we arrived at the garage."

"How clever," said Victoria drolly, "So I assume that your leaving the city was a means to avoiding placing civilians in harm's way?"

"Too close quarters, yes," replied Adeline calmly, "If your men fired a shot, which we both know they would even if we were to ever come peacefully, it would probably ricochet and hurt someone else. Then again, maybe we should have. It would make sure that you were labeled what you really are now. Terrorists."

"I prefer revolutionaries… Besides, if the government is corrupt enough to grant asylum to these walking rust buckets ever again, then someone needs to lead the charge to change that."

Adeline frowned. "Was that a threat to the United States of America? My, you have grown bold. Is that Attinger's influence or have you just grown mad on your own?"

"You just better hope I get my hands on you and your silver fendered friend before it comes to that, Adeline. If you surrender, I promise to avoid such an end to our work."

"You never keep your promises, Victoria. So no. And I have a feeling that it would be very ill to my health and my friend's health is we surrendered now…"

"Then you had best continue to watch your back, Adeline. We will catch you. Whether it is today or the next day. We will nail you down."

"Someday," said Adeline, "But not today, Victoria. Today, you'll end up empty handed again."

Sideswipe scrambled the radio signal once again as Adeline hung up the radio. "Exit Plan B?"

"Indeed. Head for the tunnel. We'll need to provide her with a false hope that she's got us." Adeline settled back in her seat, pulling out her cell phone. "I'll call Sunny for the pickup coordinates."

Sideswipe's hologram grinned. "Already done. You ready for this?"

"Always," purred Adeline, "Always."

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker walked into the control room with Bluestreak at his heelstruts. "Sides and Addy are on their way back, but they're going to need a bridge. Victoria's up to her usual games. I have the coordinates ready."<p>

Red Alert turned away from the security monitor. "Alert Perceptor. Ready yourself and Bluestreak at the bridge entrance in the case that we receive any unwanted guests. Keep me apprised. I'll need to remain here to make sure that the power surge doesn't take out the shielding."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Understood." He raced out with Bluestreak, headed for the lab. There wasn't time to lose.

* * *

><p>Victoria chuckled darkly to herself as she raced after her sister and the cowardly Autobot, imagining the look on her sister's face when they ensnared them. The two had changed routes, trying to shake off Victoria's pursuit and fallen right into her trap. The tunnel ahead was under construction and was simple to adapt to her plan. The moment they entered the tunnel, they would be trapped. "Bravo One to Bravo Seven, Nine and Twelve, make sure the doors are ready. I want no mistakes this time."<p>

"Roger, Bravo One. We acknowledge. The trap is ready."

Victoria purred. Her prey would be in her hands soon enough…

* * *

><p>Sideswipe watched on his radar as Victoria continued her pursuit, noting the distance between the vehicles. "She's slacking off a bit. We should have plenty of space between us and her when Perceptor opens the bridge."<p>

"Good. I'd hate to let her into the dome…" Adeline glanced back at her sister's car. "How much further to the tunnel?"

"Less than a mile. Don't worry. We'll make it." _I hope._ Sideswipe wasn't one for being pessimistic about the whole situation, but he was a realist. If they couldn't get to the bridge, they would be screwed.

The tunnel suddenly loomed in front of them. Drawing closer and closer to the mouth, Sideswipe tensed. Then the glowing portal appeared centimeters in front of them and they passed through it, the portal closing right behind them in the face of an irate Victoria Price. They'd made it.

* * *

><p>Victoria Price howled with untempered rage as the portal closed and she skidded to a halt at the tunnel entrance. She had been so close. So close to catching them!<p>

"Bravo Seven to Bravo One, what are your orders?" Bravo Seven's voice sounded over the radio. Victoria growled, almost chucking the radio at the wall. Almost. "Bravo One?"

"Return to base," said Victoria finally through gritted teeth, "We'll get them another day… And I'll ring Adeline's neck for this."

* * *

><p>Adeline stepped out of Sideswipe the moment he came to a stop, not even turning to look as he transformed. "Nicely timed, Perceptor. Victoria's going to blow a gasket over this one."<p>

Perceptor nodded as she approached him and Sideswipe went over to talk to his twin. "I calculated that with her decreased speed, you two would have just enough time to enter the portal. You must thank your sister for being overconfident."

Adeline shrugged. "I'll remember to mention something to her later… For now, how's the groundbridge system working?"

Perceptor actually smiled. "Flawlessly. We'll have no further troubles so long as we continue regular maintenance and virus scans."

Sideswipe stepped over join them with Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. "And energon?"

Perceptor pulled up the groundbridge fuel system. "We're good for now. With the distillery in the works, we have a steady supply for the time being. And according to Red Alert, the dome has been functioning properly. Construction is ahead of schedule if that means anything to you."

"Excellent." Adeline looked at her watch. "And I have an hour until my watchtower shift. I'll see you tomorrow at the daily briefing?"

Perceptor nodded. "Of course."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll be in my office if anyone is looking for me." Adeline patted Sideswipe's leg affectionately and left, heading towards her office. She needed to write up a report before Red Alert hounded her down for it while she was on duty…

* * *

><p>Sideswipe frowned as Adeline left, but waited to speak until she was well away. "That was far too close…"<p>

Sunstreaker snorted. "Understatement. She practically had you and Adeline until we got you guys out with the bridge."

Perceptor nodded in agreement. "I do not think that we should leave the base for a little while. Any of us."

"I'll talk to Red Alert. He'll put out a city wide order. Then we can discuss defensive strategies should they ever manage to get inside." Sideswipe headed for the door with Sunstreaker and Bluestreak at his heelstruts, but turned back at the last second. "And Perceptor? Thanks for the save."

"Anytime, Sideswipe." Perceptor waved them out as he returned to his research. Sideswipe half-smiled, ignoring the look he got from his twin for it. Even with all the chaos around them, it was nice to see that some bots hadn't changed too much.

* * *

><p>Adeline let out a sigh as she finally popped herself down in her office chair, gazing out the window at the city below. Autobot City. The city glowed in the bright sunlight and Adeline couldn't help but smile and bask in the warmth coming off of the city and through her window. She made herself a quick cup of tea, watching the city's inhabitants go about their day as she filled out her report.<p>

Two years. Two years and they had managed to build a safe haven for the surviving Autobots and anymore that arrived on Earth after the Battle of Chicago. They hadn't been able to save everyone, but they had saved more than anyone could have ever hoped for.

After the Battle of Chicago, Sideswipe had found her just as much as she had found him. Victoria had left to join Cemetery Wind the moment it was founded and Adeline had been left on her own living with her parents until her downtown Chicago apartment building was rebuilt. Sideswipe was on the run from the government. He'd found her waiting at a bus stop and he'd offered her a lift. She hadn't even hesitated once she knew who he was. They had talked, meeting almost every day afterwards to plan it out. She began work on her book with help from him and his contacts while he had used a solid hologram to build a human identity and submit inventions, making a decent sum off of the sales and his patents, enough to begin the purchase of a stretch of land in the Nevada desert that was both far from any human city and had some old warehouses still standing from the previous owners. The warehouses had served as a hide out for the Autobots they had already found. With the addition of her book sales, they had managed to secure the land and the materials that they needed to begin building the city. As more and more Autobots came to them, they had been able to slowly create human identities for a few of them and increase the income as a community, finally managing to complete Autobot City and the protective dome that hid it from all outsiders. It had taken a long time, but they had done it. Together.

The ringing of her secure phone line jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked at the trace data and smiled, picking up the phone. "Senator Witwicky. I've been expecting you."


End file.
